


Accidental revelation

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: During Horcrux hunt Ron and Hermione learn that Harry isn't exactly straight as they had thought.Smut.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> # AU - 6th years are already 18  
# after Ron had left, Hermione stumbled upon Harry wanking, that led to them having sex, after Ron's return he joined the fun
> 
> ... - when standalone, means that something uninteresting or evident happened in a short span on time that doesn't bear describing(i.e I'm lazy).

Harry was sitting on a couch and Hermione was on top of him gyrating her hips slowly. Ron was standing beside them a little awkwardly, and holding Hermione's head thrust or just let her do the job herself; Hermione deep-throated him without a problem like always. From time to time Ron would pull out for a bit of respite and Harry used the opening to kiss with Hermione.

In the heat of the moment a mishap happened and Ron's glistening with Hermione's saliva cock mashed against Harry's half-open mouth.

"Sorry, mate," said Ron horrified as he regained balance.

Harry not batting an eye opened his mouth, leaned to Ron and enveloped him with his lips. For several seconds both Ron and Hermione watched shocked as Harry was slowly sucking on Ron's cock before Ron staggered back and almost fell from the couch.

"Harry, you just took my cock in your mouth!" he exclaimed.

"I'm aware..." said Harry. "What?!" He looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione. "Hermione did it a minute ago and you said nothing."

"Mmm... Mate, don't do it again."

"You started it," said Harry grinning. "I didn't ask you to force yourself into my mouth."

"It was an accident!"

"Whatever. But okay - no means no."

"Hey! Why not??" said Hermione finally finding her voice. "Ron, I'd like watch Harry suck your cock! It was hot!"

"I'm up for it. But no thrusting. Unlike Hermione, I gag too easily."

"I..." stammered Ron. "No. I don't... Definitely not. We aren't doing this."

Harry without blinking pulled Hermione back into a kiss.

...

Hermione took the steaming cup Ron was giving her and sat down beside Harry. "Are we going to address it or what?" she said after taking a gulp.

"Address what?" said Harry.

"The thing that happened as we all were naked, what else?"

"I thought that you came..."

"Harry, stop playing dumb! How come you were ready to give Ron a blowjob?"

Harry shrugged. "I sort of just was..."

"Sort of?! We've been having sex for close to half of the past year! Well, with Ron less, but still... And you've never before sort of was!"

"I was. Just never mentioned it."

"And why not??"

"I should have?"

"Mate, am I wrong, or this wasn't your first time?" said Ron.

"It wasn't."

"And??" said Hermione.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell us or what? How come you've been giving blowjobs and nor I nor Ron know about?!"

"There are other things that you don't know about. Should I have made a grand announcement or something?"

"You did tell us about your first kiss! The one with Cho."

"Well, it wasn't my first kiss, but yes, I did tell you about my first kiss that was with her."

"I don't want to press, but will you please tell me... Us, about it?" said Hermione.

"There was one... Mmm... Well, in Hogwarts I've had a friend you don't know about. I've been giving him head sometimes. That's it."

"What?! You've had a boyfriend?!"

"No. He wasn't my boyfriend, just a friend like you two. How should I put it... We three are normal friends. At least friends how I always imagined friends should be, but he and I had a special relationship from the very beginning. Also a friendship, but a different one. With him I was able to talk frankly about things I wasn't comfortable discussing with you."

"There were something you've kept from us??"

"I wouldn't say kept... Just didn't tell."

Hermione frowned at the non-answer he gave. "And who is he? Do I know him?"

"I won't say his name."

"Why not?" Hermione kept grilling.

"We agreed to keep it that way. After I was selected into the Triwizard tournament, and you, Ron, behaved like an ass, I sort of befriended him. One thing led to another and I ended up sucking his cock one rainy day."

"What kind of friends do that?!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry grinned. "What we've been doing for the past months?"

"That's different. We're just decided to have fun to break the monotony. Nothing more."

"I wouldn't say that we were having fun, at least at the start, but sort of we were as well from time to time."

"And he... He also went down on you?"

"He wasn't... Isn't into blokes, but he did give me handjobs sometimes. Sort of like to be fair, for my blowjobs."

"I can't believe you've had a boyfriend three years ago, whom you never mentioned to us!"

"I repeat - he wasn't my boyfriend. And it wasn't only in my fourth year. We've been friends since then."

"If you won't tell us who he is, at least tell us something - how you've met for instance."

"It's kind of embarrassing..."

"Harry!"

"Well, he stumbled upon me crying at the astronomy tower at night few days after I became a champion. He sat down beside me and asked what was wrong or something like that, and before I could help myself, everything came pouring out of me. For days afterwards I was terrified that he might blab it to somebody, but he hadn't. A week later I found a note in my pocket saying that if I wanted to talk again, to write time and place on that charmed piece of paper and he'll get there. So our meetings began."

"You mean dates."

"You intend to put words into my mouth, or should I tell it? It's like you know better."

"Sorry. Continue."

"You two are my best friends, but he is... I dunno. A different kind of friend. I never talked with him about you-know-who and stuff like that much, but instead we were very open with each-other about other things I never talked with both of you about."

"Like what?"

"Small things that now seem insignificant, but at that time were very important to me. Personal things, the stuff I was embarrassed to talk to you about. He also found an outlet in me in that regard."

"And how could that turned into you giving him head?"

"You really want to know?"

"Sure. If you remember."

"Do you think I'd forget the first blowjob I've given??"

"I don't want to know," mumbled Ron.

"Nobody forces you to listen. You can leave," said Hermione dismissively. "I'd like to hear it. With some juicy details of course."

Ron grumbled but didn't move.

"How juicy?"

"Whatever you're comfortable to share."

"Maybe before we've started to have sex together, I wouldn't have been at all, but now I don't mind describing how squishy his pink cockhead felt between my lips for the first time as -"

"Not THAT juicy!" exclaimed Ron. Harry grinned at his antics.

"This was just days before I had to face a dragon at the first task. We were talking as always. I was lying with my head on his lap as he was playing with my hair."

"What friends do that??" said Ron.

"The kind that we were. Anyway, I fell asleep. As I woke up, he happened to have an erection - he was wearing sweatpants, so it very apparent. At that point he already knew that I liked both boys and girls. He -"

"Why did he know about it, and we didn't?!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I was ashamed at that time to tell you... What do you want from me?? Should I continue or what?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Anyway, he was embarrassed about his erection, but since we decided to be quite open with each-other, I've said that if he wanted, I could take care of it, even though I never done that before. He was reluctant because he wasn't able to reciprocate and blabbered about fairness or something, but I said that it wasn't important for me at that time. As I've said, - the first task with a dragon was only a few days away and I said that there was a real chance that it might end badly and that I didn't want to die without ever trying it. I didn't believe in it myself, but the words on their own came out as I really wanted to try and didn't think such chance would happen any time soon. I did tell him about it already after the fact. Anyway, he agreed and came in under a minute."

"Details!" said Hermione.

"You don't know how blowjobs are given?" Harry said with raised eyebrows. "I just turned to the side, pulled down both of his waistbands and took his cock into my mouth. As I've said - it was really quick. I sucked a bit awkwardly, he came, I swallowed." Harry grinned again at Ron's grimacing face. "He said afterwards that he was thinking I was talking about a handjob, but decided not to stop me. It was first time for both of us. We kissed for the first time right after the blowjob."

"Kissed?! But you said that he wasn't into blokes!"

"He isn't. We never did it with tongues, just nibbled each-other's lips a bit. It was very sweet and not like kisses of passion or something. He said that he had nothing against kissing with lips and that brits are too uptight about it."

"So he's a foreigner," said Hermione decisively.

"Does one have to be a foreigner to criticize Britain? It might sound strange. But for me he was a combination of a friend, boyfriend, and a parent. When I was... Let's call it whining about my problems - he was a parent, when he was - he was a friend, and blowjobs and stuff like that was a boyfriend part."

"So you admit that he was you boyfriend then," said Ron.

Harry sighed. "I've said - no. But whatever... You can assign him whatever role you want."

"Harry, please continue," said Hermione.

"That was it."

"No! Tell us more - how did you manage to keep it from us? Where did you meet?"

"Almost always it was after hours. It varied, but generally we met few times a month in... Well, we met at night close to his tower, since only I had invisibility cloak - he mastered Disillusionment only by the end of last year and we wanted to be safe, then we went to the unused part of the castle, choosing randomly some classroom on upper floors. There he Transfigured something into a couch - he's really good at it, then we talked about stuff for several hours. It didn't always lead to me giving him head of course, but sometimes it did. So was with handjobs he was giving me. But we did often kiss. Last year sometimes we slept together. And I mean literally slept. Nothing more. So don't get any ideas. We were sort of shoulder to cry one for one another. He had his problems, I had mine. And don't get me wrong, it's not like I or he were crying every time we met. It did happen on occasion, but often we just talked normally. Maybe kissed. Sometimes wanked together. His cock looks very cute while not erect."

"Harry, don't get me wrong," said Hermione, "I believe that he wasn't your boyfriend, but the way you talk about him... It's like you did have a crush on him."

"I never said that I hadn't. Just a bit of a crush, that I was able to keep in check. He knew about it."

"So you would've dated him?"

"Yes. And I said him as much." Harry closed his eyes smiling dreamily. "He's such a great guy... I was never so intimate with anybody as I was with him."

"Mate, you literally fucked Hermione then went down on her just now."

"It was fun, it had nothing to do with intimacy I've had with him."

Hermione sighed deeply. "Why you've never talked about him?"

"We decided to keep it between us while we were at Hogwarts. And it was easier that way."

"But we long not in Hogwarts."

"It's just never came up."

"Was he bigger or smaller than you?" said Ron.

"Not was, but is. And he's taller than me. Even half of girls in our year were taller than me, so it's not like it's of any indication. I'm a midget due to my loving relatives." Harry grinned.

"No, I was asking about the size of his cock. Bigger than yours?"

"Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry looked at Ron pointedly and smirked. "And why sudden interest in penises?" Ron scowled. "No, he has a smaller cock. About your size."

"Maybe that's why he didn't want to give you head? You're big after all."

"No, that wasn't the case. As I've said - we were very open with each-other. He just wasn't into it. He likes only girls."

"But you snogged!"

"Ron, Harry said that it wasn't like this."

"But Harry never kissed me!"

"Ron," said Harry wiggling his eyebrows. "If you want - we can kiss right now, even with tongues."

Ron's mouth opened and closed silently like a fish's. "No. I didn't mean it like that."

"I've known you for 7 years and you not once mentioned that you're bi!" said Hermione.

"I didn't know it myself until maybe 2nd year. But that's beside the point. As I've said, there were lots of things I never talked with you about."

"But talked with him."

"Yes."

"WHY?!! I... We're your best friends!"

"That was exactly why. With him it was easier at first because we weren't friends at the start, but total strangers. As I've said - it was spontaneous at first. But then it just was already established between us, so we just kept it up."

"I can't believe you like blokes... You've seen me naked during showers!"

"See?" said Harry looking at Hermione. "And you're asking me why I never told two of you about him or me being bi. And Ron, even if I didn't like men too - I did see your junk just now and dozens of times as three of us had sex before."

"That's not the same!"

"I never found you attractive anyway."

"You tried to suck my cock!"

"No. This was only after you almost forced it in my mouth. You looked as though you just killed a unicorn, so I just tried to defuse the situation and show that it wasn't a big deal."

Ron only opened his mouth to retort as Hermione pointed an index finger right in his face and said, "Ronald, shut up."

"Okay, sorry..."

"Ah, forget about it..."

"But you want to blow me?"

"What part about me not finding you attractive did you not understand? If you want me to - sure, I CAN do it. Do I want to do it? Not really, even though I do like giving blowjobs. Dicks are fun, right, Hermione?" Hermione nodded grinning.

"What's wrong with ME?"

"Nothing. You don't find every girl attractive, do you? So am I, only I have to add guys to such list."

"Was he in our year? At least from Gryffindor?" mumbled Ron.

"No."

"No to what?"

"That was a no to answering both."

"But Hogwarts has more than a thousand students! It's not like it might identify him in any way," he persisted.

"I might've slipped on something already. Five hundred plus are males, lower years we can strike out, so it's -" 

"Well, okay, I do know that he was from our year or one above and most likely from Hufflepuff," said Hermione.

"I've never said that!" exclaimed Harry.

"Bread-crumbs you just mentioned... You've said that you waited him by HIS tower until he learned Disillusionment. So he's not a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. And no 5th year would learn this spell - it's impossible without knowing Bofot's second stipulation that Flitwick teaches to 6th years." Harry scowled. "As you were crying he got next to you and asked what happened? I'm not saying that there are no Ravenclaws who'd do that, but I'd put my money on a Hufflepuff. And your surprised face confirmed it after I've said it. Harry, relax. I haven't been able to get more than that."

Harry sighed and said to Ron. "See? I haven't even said that. If I keep talking, she'll deduce his mother's last name or something."

"Is he hot?" asked Hermione.

"I wouldn't characterize him as hot, but he's sexy in his own way."

"Miss him?"

"Sure I do. He's my third best friend, what do you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry, wake up," said Phil shaking Harry's shoulder. "Breakfast ends in 30 minutes."

Harry groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He froze as he realized it wasn't dark anymore. "It's morning?!!"

"Yep. As I've said, breakfast ends in half an hour, so we should hurry up."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I just did."

"No! Last night!"

"I tried. But you only mumbled to give you five more minutes. Twice. So I figured we might as well sleep here. It was past 2 in the morning already."

Harry sat up and realized that he was on a bed and only in his underwear. "My clothes!"

"On the chair," said Phil and pointed with his hand.

"You stripped me??"

"Who else? Just had to levitate you first, so it was easy."

Harry got up from the bed and looked it over. He then leaned with both hands and pressed on the matrass. "Damn, you're good at Transfiguration! Feels like a real bed." Phil hummed affirmatively. "Can we repeat it sometime?"

"The sleepover?"

"Yeah. But not where I just fall asleep and you instead of waking me up do what you've done yesterday."

"I don't see why not." Harry smiled. "Hurry up and put on your clothes. My first period is free today, so I don't have to worry even if I miss breakfast."

"Right!" Harry took his trousers and started to put them on. "I've got Slughorn, being late to my first class with him won't look too good. Especially since I don't have the book yet."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure nobody's going to find us here?" Harry said.

"Nobody ever did when we just spent a few hours together, I don't see much difference. It was YOUR idea last week, remember?"

"Yeah, but the more times we break the curfew - the higher the chance of us getting caught. Maybe we should go to a higher floor?"

"I'm confident that the sham wall will easily fool even a teacher unless inspected closely. Not that they check ever in here. It the stuff plus prefects had to check every classroom, not just lower floors - they would've had no time for sleeping. I don't know why they even bother. I bet only morons get caught."

"I got caught 4 times."

"You're kidding, right? But you have your magical cloak!"

"I'm a moron then." Harry grinned.

"I guess you just got rotten luck with it. How did you even managed to do it?!"

"First time it was truly moronic thing - I had my cloak, but I forgot it at the astronomy tower and one prick had informed McGonagall that I and my friends were going to be there. Second time Dumbledore discovered me... No Dumbledore was the first time. Anyway, the other two times I was really unlucky. But I served detentions only for the time McGonagall got me."

"Guess I was wrong and night patrols do make some sense."

"Considering how much I prowled Hogwarts after hours since my first year... Better even say since my first week."

Phil grinned. "Now shut up for a minute." Phil concentrated as he started transfigure a desk into a big bed. It took him 2 minutes to do it, which still impressed Harry. "There, all done."

"How do you sleep in general?"

"On a bed? Why else would I -"

"No, do you wear pajamas? Cause I brought a set just in case."

"I sleep in my underwear. But you may wear whatever you want of course."

"Then I'm going to do the same."

"Are you a monkey? Do what's more comfortable for you."

"So you won't mind even if I'll be starkers?"

"I'm quite familiar with your junk. So whatever..."

"No, I think I better wear trunks just as you do."

"Whatever." Phil started to unbutton his shirt.

"Are we going to go to bed now?"

"It's already late... But we don't have to go to sleep right away."

...

Phil extinguished all lights, put his wand under his pillow and slipped under the blanket.

"Do you mind if I snuggle up to you?" whispered Harry.

"Wasn't it a given? And you don't have to whisper."

"I've never slept with anybody before."

"And last time?"

"That was different. I learned about it already after the fact." Harry shuffled up to Phil and put his leg over him.

"Is that... Harry, are you hard?"

"What did you expect? I'm sleeping with somebody of my own gender for the first time - it is exciting!"

Phil snorted. "Like you wouldn't have gotten a boner if I were a girl."

"Exactly my point - I would've gotten hard regardless." Harry breathed in deeply. "And the fact that you smell so nice doesn't help the matter."

"Horndog. If I didn't know you well, I would've feared that you might try to fuck me in my sleep or something."

"Nah... I'm not into that."

"Ehm... What??"

"I much rather get fucked. So if you change your ways, you know where to find me."

"You haven't told me that."

"I should've? You don't like me that way, so... Don't tell me that that changes things."

"No, of course not. I'm just surprised that's all. It never occurred to me that one might want to get his bum fucked."

"It also never occurred to you that one might want to suck your cock before I did."

Harry pressed his hardness more into Phil's thigh. "You aren't trying to fuck my leg or something?"

"It'll go away. Let me just get used to be like that with you here."

"I haven't thought about it, but you should really go in bed naked."

"Why? Want to feel my cock right on your skin?" Harry said grinning.

"I already am. Like your trunks can hold this thing you call your penis when it's hard."

"It bothers you? I can -"

"Relax. I don't mind."

"Do you think it's ethical what we do here?"

"I didn't know Quidditch players knew such words."

"Yeah, ha-ha... So?"

"Sure. Why do you ask all of a sudden? Aren't you already number one at breaking school rules?"

"No, I wasn't talking about that. I meant that since you've got a girlfriend now..."

"Ahh... What she has to do with anything?"

"Imagine her reaction if she found out about the fact that part of my naked cock is pressed against bare skin of your thigh right now."

"I'm pretty sure she'd break up with me on the spot. But what that has to do with ethics? If you were at least a girl, or I was into you sexually, then maybe there would've been something to say."

"But we also kiss."

"I was of the impression that you got my stance on it."

Harry sighed and they remained silent for several minutes.

"Harry, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You're almost humping my leg," he said with a laugh.

"I just try to get more comfortable."

"Sure you are... If you really want it, say it, and I'll give you a handy."

"Do you think it's prudent? Since you now have -"

"Yeah-yeah... Your categorical imperative is very impressive and I feel it throbbing against my leg. So?"

"Ahm..."

"The offer stands for another three... two... o-"

"Yes! Of course I'd like one! What kind of a question is this? Do you think I'd ever refuse?"

"You've said no before."

"Okay, I meant when I in such state." Phil pulled the blanket off them. "Brrr! Damn it's cold!"

"You'll get warm in a moment."

"Can you see anything??"

"No. Why do I need to? I know where your cock is."

"My wand is on the floor, can you -"

"We'll be fine without lights."

Phil sat beside Harry on his heels, found the waistband of Harry's trunks, pulled it a little and let it snap back with a sound. "Are you going to take these off or what?"

"Maybe you'd help?"

"Cheeky bastard. I'm going to get you off, and also I have to strip you?"

"You've had no problem with stripping me last time when I was unconscious... That was until my underwear, so not it's like full service."

"At least raise your bum."

Harry complied and Phil grabbed the trunks and pulled them off. 

"Give them here," said Harry extending his hand into the darkness.

"Too late. I threw them back somewhere." Harry grumbled. "Spread your legs wider."

"What for?"

"Do as I say."

Phil sat between Harry's legs putting his own around Harry's torso.

For several minutes Phil with light touches kept scratching and rubbing back and forth Harry's stomach and his thighs, purposefully avoiding his groin area.

"Are you going to touch me or what?"

"I already am. You admitted yourself that you find teasing very stimulating." Finally Phil's left hand got closer to Harry's inner thigh and second later he cupped his balls; Harry sighed. "You know, I still sometimes have difficulty to believe that I play with another bloke's balls."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it a lot."

"I know you do." Phil finally touched the cock with his other hand, tracing his fingertips along the shaft with a feather-like touch and felt it twitch twice.

"You know, if I haven't wanked for a few days, I think I might've came just from this."

"Really?!"

"I didn't exaggerate when I've said that I like being teased."

"We can try it sometimes if you want."

"Pfff... We can in theory. But chances of me going even a day without wanking are pretty slim."

"You can abstain for a few days, right?"

"I do when a lot of shit happens and I just forget about it. But to do it specifically in order for me to then get teased by you into having an orgasm? That will only lead for me to wank even more often. And I think a few days wouldn't even be enough - a week more like."

"I don't wank every day and feel fine."

"That's because you're a potato."

"Not very wise thing to say to a guy who literally has your balls in his hand." Phil gave a few light squeezes to the ballsack.

"Out of everyone I know, you're the person I trust the most to hold my balls."

"I'm touched..." He put both hands over the shaft and started stroking it slowly.

"Besides, you wank only on girls."

"ON girls?"

"Thinking about girls."

"And that somehow changes things?"

"Sure it does - for me there's twice as much material - so I need twice as much wanking."

"Ah, of course, you horny devil... But you don't actually believe in what you said?"

"I dunno what you're talking about."

"Yeah-yeah..."

They went silent for a minute as Phil kept slowly moving both hands up and down.

"You know I'm not into penises, but yours looks so... mighty?"

Harry snorted. "Excuse me?"

"What? It's just what comes to mind."

"Well, thanks. You've got also very nice cock. You can take it from a guy who is into penises." Harry fell silent for several seconds. "Phil! And what do you mean looks? You can't see a thing right now."

"I do know how it looks, right? Okay, now it can be said that it feels mighty... I'm telling you, when you're going to get a girlfriend, you're going to be a blast with such cock."

"Or a boyfriend."

"Yes, sorry. Or a boyfriend."

"But I guess since you latest revelation I guess to your prospective boyfriend your size won't matter much."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"You've said that you'd rather get fucked than the other way around. And giving head might be even easier to somebody not as endowed."

"I dunno. As you know I haven't touched another cock but yours. So maybe you're right. Although I think I'd be able to do it with no problem. I'm not that big."

"You are. You're like at least one and a half my size." He lowered one hand down and grabbed the balls. "But our balls are the same more or less." Harry sighed deeply, enjoying the sensation. "Speaking of sucking your cock, I've been thinking lately - you seem to like giving head it so much..."

"I sure am."

"Do you mind if I too try sucking on your cock?" Harry jaw dropped and he lay there motionless for several seconds. "Harry?"

"Ehm... Phil, do you think there's a chance of me saying no to that?"

"I mean not the whole blowjob, just a bit. Maybe a few seconds. Just to see how it is to have a cock in my mouth."

"Whatever you say - still a firm yes."

"I just don't want to give you false sense of -"

Harry rose up, grabbed Phil's head and pecked him on the lips. "Phil, did you forget who you're talking to?"

"Sorry, man. I'm just a bit nervous."

Harry lay back onto the bed. "What are you nervous about? Nobody's going to find out. And I certainly won't judge you."

"Seems like sometimes I need to be reminded of that."

Phil leaned on Harry's thighs and changed position to be sitting on his heels. He grabbed the cock in his right hand and resumed stroking it slowly. "Am I really going doing this?"

"Phil, I'm sure as hell not going to talk you out of it. But if you're unsure, you can stop at any moment. We both know you're not into it, so I don't even know why you all of a sudden asked to do it."

"As I've said, I'm curios why you like it so much."

"Yes, I've got that. But I like it because I'm into it."

"I've never tried, so maybe I can be also into it?"

"I wanted to give a blowjob before I gave one, not the other way around."

"So you're saying I shouldn't do it?"

"My cock is telling to me to shut the hell up and let you do what you want, but my brain tells me that you logic is all backwards."

"I'm going to do it!"

"Sure, man. I'm ready when you are... Maybe get the lights on? So you can -"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay... God..."

"Sorry. I just think it's easier for me to do it in the dark. So now please don't talk."

Still holding Harry's cock at the middle, Phil skidded a little back and leaned forward. Now in total silence besides hearing Harry felt Phil's breath with his dick. Phil pulled the foreskin down, leaned down a bit more and gave a few hesitant licks to the cockhead.

Unbeknownst to Phil, Harry was holding his right hand firmly pressed against his mouth, afraid to make a sound as Phil once again nervously licked his lips, opened his mouth wide and took the glands in. He then a bit awkwardly slowly bobbed his head, dragging his lips over the slick cockhead.

Harry felt Phil pull back all too soon in his opinion, barely giving him a dozen strokes. Harry waited for a bit before saying hesitantly, "Phil?"

"THAT was extremely weird."

"Then don't do it," said Harry trying not to voice his disappointment. 

"Sorry, man."

"Quit apologizing."

"You do it without a problem."

"Because I like your cock, while you just tolerate mine. Are you hard right now?"

"Sort of."

"God, I love when you get hard as you jerk me off. And it's me subtly changing the subject."

"Real smooth."

"Thanks. May I touch?"

"No." Harry grumbled. "You know how it is. I do get a boner sometimes, but it doesn't mean I want to get it groped."

"Yeah-yeah..."

Phil fumbling sat back as before and resumed the slow handjob. "I envy you that you can so easily go for a wizard or a witch."

"Easily?! I've yet to find one or another." Harry put both hand on Phil's shins and began rubbing them.

"You know what I meant. And you still can mend things with Cho."

"No, I can't. I mean, yes, I can in principle, I think, but I don't want to. The thing... I dunno what I should call it, but I don't feel it anymore. It either way wasn't ever too strong."

"What are you talking about? I remember as you were head over heels about her in your fourth year."

"Then it just faded."

"I bet if you'd ask her to give you head - she'd drop to her knees faster than you finish the question."

"That's exactly kind of a thing that I don't want to do."

Phil sighed, this wasn't the first time he tried something like this. "Let's make you cum already," said Phil and started to stroke much more vigorously.

"Tired already?" Harry said smirking through a gasp.

"Exactly. Wielding this thing is too taxing on my feeble hands. I'm not one of you trained Quidditch players, who have to hold long hard shafts of brooms for hours."

Phil was hectically stroking Harry's cock with both hands for over a minute as he heard the warning. He held his left hand just over the tip continuing his energetic motions with the other one. A second later Harry involuntarily squeezed Phil's calves and came.

"Thanks, man," said Harry after several seconds, breathing hard.

"You're welcome. Get my wand. My hands are all in your cum."

"Where is it?"

"I put it somewhere to my right."

"Lumos," said Harry moments later.

Harry grabbed Phil's left wrist, pulled it to himself and licked his palm. "Indeed, it is my cum."

"Were you expecting somebody else's? Come on already."

Harry pointed the wand at Phil's hands, extinguished Lumos and cast the cleaning charm on them and then on his groin. Phil took his wand back and clumsy crawled over Harry and dropped on his back beside him.

"Do you want me to..." said Harry.

"No."

"It's dark so I have to tell you that I'm pouting right now."

"I rolled my eyes and now shaking my head in slight disbelief at you actually saying that aloud. ... Harry, say, what do you think about the smell of semen?"

"Never thought about it, why?"

"It's peculiar, but I do find it rather pleasant."

"The smell is still on your hands?"

Phil sniffed his hand. "No. Even though cleaning charm for living things doesn't do a perfect job, so a bit of odor generally remains. Otherwise showers would've been unnecessary. But cum either way doesn't have strong smell, so it's gone already."

"If you like the smell, maybe you should try tasting it too."

"No. I have and I didn't like it one bit."

"I would've remembered."

"I've tried my own."

"Ahh..."

"How you're so easily swallow it - is a mystery for me."

"We do taste different."

"Really? The smell is the same."

"Well, not too different, so I get it... But nonetheless to finish into your mouth would've been an experience I wouldn't say no to if you want to try it."

"Nice try... I can just lick it after a handy. There's no need for you to cum in my mouth. I don't see the appeal."

"You do cum in my mouth."

"I do it because you want me to."

"Don't tell that you don't like it at all."

"Mmm... Maybe a tiny bit? Although I'd be lying if I didn't say that I do like that you swallow. Lisa never does."

"You don't like finishing into my mouth, but do like when I swallow? The second doesn't work without the first."

"I said that I like it a little. And it doesn't mean that I should feel the same about both. When you swallow if feels like... I dunno..."

"Like a good hug?"

"... Acceptance. That's the word. The fact that you swallow this yukky thing and actually want to do it, is somehow like a hug. So far only you've done this."

"I do hug your cock with my lips and tongue."

"Yeah, very funny..."

"I can hug it now if you want."

"I'm good."

"Oh! Forgot to tell you! I've won Felix Felicis at potions from Slughorn."

"Nice..."

"Well, that's not everything - he was giving it to the one who was able to brew the best potion that day. And I've beaten Hermione. This was the first time ever! I got an old edition of the book with a lot of stuff written on the margins. I gambled and followed them - and won! Hermione was livid."

"Why don't you do the same thing with her? Maybe that would appease her."

"What thing?"

"Here, the same stuff we just did."

"Yeah... Fat chance of that ever happening."

"You never know."

"Hermione, do you mind giving me a blowjob? Or at least a handjob? I can finger you, or even go down on you if you want, though I never ate a girl out before... She will stun me and bring me to madam Pomfrey thinking I'm either Polyjuiced or lost my marbles."

"If you were so crude with me, I wouldn't have reacted well too."

"What do you mean?? I was blunt as fuck as I sucked you off for the first time."

"What about your other friend? Weasley?"

"That's... Beside the fact that possibility of it ever happening is far lower than a non-existent one with Hermione, I don't find him attractive at all."

"Harry, I do not find any bloke attractive, including you."

Harry gasped with exaggeration. "I'm hurt to the bones." And kissed his shoulder.

"It's kind of selfish of you. You want to be attracted to a person, but don't need it in return."

"Okay, that's not the only reason. Ron is just... Well, you don't know him, but there's... It's not in his character to do such things. He's going to literally freak out if I ever suggested something of that sort. Today you were curios what's that all about and took my cock in your mouth for a bit. Ron doesn't even want to try food that looks too different from what he's used to. He doesn't want to take something edible in his mouth, do you think he'd do it with my cock?"

"You can go down on HIM. It's been almost 2 years since you sucked me off for the first time until I tried doing the same."

"No. Forget about it. And besides, I'm more than satisfied with just you."

"With such attitude, you won't find anyone anytime soon." Harry shrugged. "Oh, Harry, come on!"

"What?"

"You're hard again!"

"So?"

"I've just made you cum!"

"10 minutes ago... You're too sexy for your own good." Harry tugged lower part of Phil's trunks a little and stuck his boner under the elastic fabric. "So it won't get cold."

Phil sighed and rubbed his temple on Harry's head. "Silly-silly Gryffindor."

"It's on you for befriending silly Gryffindors. Should've chosen more wisely."

"Guess so... You have to get a proper blowjob from some witch already. Maybe that would cure some of your silliness."

"Or a wizard. Besides, I can now say without exaggeration that somebody sucked my dick."

"For ten seconds..."

"Very enjoyable seconds."

"You like giving blowjobs, right?" Harry hummed affirmatively. "Then why can't you accept that some witch might also like doing it? Especially to Harry Potter."

"That is exactly what I don't want. For somebody to do it just because of my name."

"So what if it is? She will like it, you will like it - everybody wins in the end. Even I will like it! One blowjob that leaves 3 people happy!"

"You will like it??"

"Yes. Because I would like you to experience a good blowjob."

Harry laughed. "I thought you meant that you wanted to watch."

"Hm... You know what? I think I'd like that too. As some witch opens her mouth, slides her lips over your mighty throbbing cock, back and forth, back and forth... Sensually slurping on it as she lightly moans."

"Did you say it like that on purpose? To make me even more hard?"

"You know... I've given myself a boner too."

"And what's with calling my cock mighty?"

"Dunno..."

"You really want to watch me getting head?"

"Why not? I even can wack off to that."

"Even from a bloke?"

"Uhm... Haven't thought about that. No, I much rather watch a witch sucking you off."

"Finding one who'd do that with you in there is 10 times harder."

"Harry, give me a week or two, and I'll find some cutie who'd give you head even with me there. All you'd have to do is to show up. Well, this and to take a shower beforehand."

"I've no idea how you can manage that, but still no. I don't want to do it with some girl I don't know. I much rather have an handy from you than a good blowjob from somebody I barely know."

"You say if as if you're in any position to compare a handjob to a good blowjob."

"You've said that I became much better than I was at the beginning." Harry grinned.

"I meant from the other point of view."

"Yeah-yeah, I know... Your handjobs though, I do like them a lot."

"Harry, as I've said before, if at any point of my life I start finding men attractive, you'll be the first to know."

"After 2 years I kind of don't believe that might ever happen."

"You haven't noticed it?"

"Noticed what?"

"Now I get erections more often when I give you a handy."

"Really?!"

"I had thought that a bloke who's a little obsessed with my boners would've noticed."

"It's not like I keep count. Today Philip didn't get hard, and last time he did. Overall from March til June he had N boners and P non-boners. Now let's draw a graph and speculate on the next season... So what now, you like me more?"

"Ehm... Maybe I like you as a friend more."

"And erections?"

"I've no idea. It's not like I control them or something. Just a thing I've noticed."

"So what are you saying, that maybe in a few years you're going to end up balls-deep in me?"

"I'm not saying anything. And Merlin, Harry, you're talking so flippantly about getting your bum fucked by somebody!"

"Not somebody, but you. Why wouldn't I let my good friend to fuck me a little?" Harry lightly patted Phil's junk. "Hm... No reaction for now."

"It's like you're trying to seduce me or something."

"You got me. Years of planning... So, no to take my virginity?"

"It's tempting, but I think I'll pass. Besides, doing that would be already cheating. I'm dating with Lisa, right?"

"So you don't want to do it because you've got a girlfriend?"

"I don't want to do it period."

"Did you try it with her?"

"Anal?" Harry nodded. "No."

"Then why don't you? And if she doesn't like it and you do - you can start doing me."

"Harry, what's it with you today? You've never mentioned this before and all of a sudden..."

"Hey! It's you who today revealed that you get more erections with me now, sucked my cock even!"

"Barely."

"You keep it up and I might actually fall in love with you or something!"

"Having Harry Potter as my girlfriend is -"

"Boyfriend."

"Nah... You'd be my girlfriend..."

"If that's the only obstacle, I can live with that."

"I imagine reaction of my parents - say that I bring a girlfriend with me and show up with you instead. They are going to flip."

"So you're thinking so far ahead already?" Harry said grinning. "I haven't even said if I wanted to be your girlfriend."

"Ha. All I have to do is to wave my wand."

"Plan to bewitch me? Don't forget - I can resist even Imperius. So good luck with that."

"I was talking about this wand." Phil grabbed Harry's hand and put it on his junk.

"And after this you claim that it's me who's seducing you?" Harry gave a squeeze to Phil's cock. "It's like you're playing a very long game. Take simple teasing and bring it on another level, thinly spread it over the years, until you'd be able to mold me like a wet clay."

"You've got me. It was my plan since... Well, long time ago or something."

"Soon you'll ask me to fuck my mouth..."

"Merlin, Harry, I'm not a sadist."

"Reducing me to a little slut... You know, I think this is working."

"That's because you keep rubbing it."

"I was talking about you being balls-deep in my bum, but maybe I was wrong and you want to be balls-deep in me mouth? Fucking your friend's throat until he has tears in his eyes?"

"A repeat, I'm not a sadist. Why would I want to make you cry?"

Harry slipped his hand under the waistband of Phil's trunks and grabbed his hard cock directly. "That would be tears of a different kind... While holding my head forcing more and more of your cock down my throat until your balls start squishing against my chin. Giving me only a second to take a breath before going on and on and on as I gag on it you keep -"

Phil grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled it away. "Harry, stop it."

"I can hear your heart-beat, you can't lie to me and say that it didn't excite you. I never knew that I had to take this approach!"

"Of course listening to you talking like this while stroking my cock is arousing! You know, doing it like this does seem like I'm cheating on Lisa."

"Went too far?"

Phil sighed. "Now let's do our special handshake for a bit and go to sleep. It must be quite late now."

Harry snorted as he always did by this phrasing, skidded a bit up and pressed his lips lightly against Phil's, nibbling on them gently for a minute.

"Good night."

"Night."

"Oh, one more thing. I've got one new fantasy I haven't told you about. It's a recent one."

"Let's hear it. I do hope it involves a girl unlike the last one."

"Nah, it's with a bloke." Phil sighed. "So, do I tell it?"

"Go ahead..."

"I want to give a blowjob while being fully under a thick blanket. On a bed like we're now."

"Won't it get stuffy and hot?"

"I don't care."

"Well, maybe next time I'll play along and let you do it."

"I didn't say that I wanted to do it with you."

"Yeah, right... Like I don't know you. If I said that I'm okay with doing that now, you would've deliberated for tenth of a second before jumping at the opportunity."

"Well, you know, when you do ask, it only gets hotter. So, are we going to do the sleep-over again?"

"Well, how else you're going to fulfill your fantasy?"

"You're such an understanding friend..." Harry snuggled even more to Phil. "Then can you next time wear those trunks, the ones with a button at the front for peeing?"

"What my underwear has to do with anything?"

"Well, I dunno why I imagined it like that, but with me being under the blanket I envisioned pulling your cock through that opening."

Phil sighed. "What a little perv you are..."

"Hey! No judging!"

"Yeah-yeah, sorry. It's just so weirdly specific... But okay, no problem."

A second later Phil snorted. "What is it?" asked Harry.

"I just realized that even Lisa doesn't get to pick the underwear I put on."

"I am the chosen one."

"Yeah, I guess I do have to make concessions to you."

"You sure do. Night."

"Night, chosen one."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi," said Harry closing the door. "Sorry that I wasn't able to come last time."

"Don't worry," said Phil standing up, wand already in his hand.

"Why haven't you made anything yet?"

"Yeah... Being caught by a teacher with a bed in here is a mighty good idea."

"One time you're all cautious, and the next -"

"I'm always cautious. I believe in my faux-wall. Now get there." He pointed at the other side of the classroom.

After finishing with the wall and other transfigurations Phil turned back just as Harry was putting his underwear onto the pile of his other clothes. Harry met his eyes and said, "What?"

"I said nothing."

"I kind of liked sleeping naked. Never done it before that night."

"Sure. Whatever."

"What the couch is for?"

"It's early, I was thinking that we could just talk. But you clearly want to go to bed already."

"I can dress back."

"Don't bother. Cast a warming charm on the room," said Phil unbuttoning his shirt.

Harry did and then flopped onto the couch. A minute later Phil joined him. "Why aren't you naked?"

"I am almost."

"Covering your most fun bits..."

"So you won't drown from your own drool."

"Do you mind if I sit on you?"

"On me?"

"It's been a month since -"

"Three weeks. And did I ask to justify it? Just say what do you mean clearly."

"I want to sit on your lap facing you."

"Sure, hope on." Harry climbed on top of Phil smiling widely. "It's a bit compromising position you're in, considering you are completely naked, don't you think?"

"No, just for a bit of kissing." Harry leaned forward and put his lips over Phil's.

After a few minutes of light kissing Harry became fully hard. He then grabbed Phil's hand and tugged it towards his groin. "I should've expected this when you asked to sit on my lap."

"You mind?"

"You know, I don't think I've seen you with pubes yet." Phil cupped Harry's balls gently.

"You want to?"

"I don't care. Just an observation."

"I just don't like them and the shaving charm is just a god-sent. And you yourself use it now all the time."

"You've hooked me. What's new?"

"Nothing much. I excel at potions now thanks to that book with instructions on the margins I've told you about. I almost regret not having Snape teach potions now, just to rub it in his face."

"To rub it in his face?" Phil smirked. "Don't tell me that you began to -"

Harry put his hand over Phil's mouth grimacing in disgust. "Don't say such things out loud!"

"He's not that bad. Just strict."

"McGonagall is strict. He's a prick."

"Aren't you into pricks?" Phil wiggled his eyebrows.

"Let's not talk about him, okay?" Phil nodded. "After the past weeks I don't like being a captain all that much."

"Can't somebody overtake that position?"

"Not just that. More like Quidditch itself isn't as fun for me as before. I like flying still, but feels more like a chore now. If only I were able to just show up to matches..."

"So soon you'll get down to my level?"

"When the hell freezes. Can you even say how many balls are used in it?"

"Several?"

"Come on! You can't be serious! You've been on a few games."

"Okay... There are Snitch, Bludger, and the one that's for throwing. So three."

"There are two Bludgers."

"Whatever... Watching a game is only a bit more fun than was watching your second and third tasks at the Triwizard tournament. And that's saying a lot."

"I think I start liking Ginny Weasley."

"That's great! Going to -"

"She already has a boyfriend."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? That makes her unavailable."

"You've told me that she had a crush on you since forever. Wouldn't she dump her boyfriend the second you ask her?"

"Like I would do that! And how Ron might react I also should consider."

"It's like you're searching for reasons not to approach her."

"How are things with Lisa?"

"As usual. And don't change the subject."

"There's just nothing more to say to that. So, back to your girlfriend - did you bugger her yet?"

"Harry!"

Harry grinned. "Just checking."

"Sure-sure. And there's no ulterior motives in there."

"I'm just concerned for the well-being of my best friend, that's all!"

"I'm not your best friend."

"Of course you are! You, Ron and Hermione are my best friends."

"Three best friends? Do you know the definition of the word Best? Go look it up."

"It's not like I can decide who of the three of you is my best friend. Why? Are you jealous?"

"No. I know for sure that I'm your closest friend."

"Yes! That's the term! And you're so sexy... My sexiest friend!"

"You're the only person who thinks that."

"And Lisa?"

"Pfff..."

"What that's supposed to mean? Are you dating or what?"

"Sometimes I doubt she likes me that much. And she certainly doesn't call me that."

"I'll call you sexy more often then."

"You're true friend," he said lightly scratching Harry's shaft with his nails. "There's one thing I want to tell you, but don't know how to say it."

"Just say it like it is."

"Well, the thing is - I think I might be enviousness of your cock."

Harry snorted and started to laugh. "You what?"

Phil shrugged. "And stop laughing!"

"Sorry, sorry. But yours looks very nice!"

"It's not that I don't believe you. I believe that you believe that."

"It's the size, isn't it?"

"Maybe... I dunno."

"Don't know? Then -"

"I've said that I might be, not that I actually am."

"Uhm... I don't follow."

"A week ago I had strange a dream, can't even say whether it was a good or bad one, but in it I had your cock in place of mine. So it's like my brain tries to tell me something."

Harry grinned. "And what I was left with? Or we switched?"

"You weren't in that dream. Only your cock."

"It's just... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I've said plenty of times and I reiterate - I like your cock. It looks good. Ask Lisa what she thinks of it if you don't want to believe me."

"Ask Lisa? Are you kidding?"

"Why not?"

"First - I don't think she'd answer honestly, and second - you know that we don't have that kind of relationship where I can easily ask her such questions."

"You know, as a kid I envied my cousin because of his toys when I had none to play with. At least you can play with my cock whenever you want."

Phil rolled his eyes. "I should've known that given a chance and you'd turn anything back to that."

"We're already talking about dicks... And in that dream, what happened?"

"Just remember seeing your cock in place of my own and then I woke up."

"Were you hard?"

"It's more like YOU were hard. It was yours after all."

"No, I meant as you woke up." Phil hesitated for a moment. "That answers it," Harry added grinning.

"It's not like it meant anything. I get boners out of the blue, and so do you."

"I've said nothing."

"I almost heard your dirty little thoughts."

"Can't say that you hand doesn't induce some of them. You're talking about my cock while stroking it, what else can you expect?"

Phil leaned forward and pressed his lips over Harry's. Only after several seconds Harry pulled back. "There's your answer when you've got nothing to say?"

"Bla-bla-bla..."

"Don't you get enough kissing with your girlfriend?"

"I don't kiss with you. This is a special handshake."

"Yeah-yeah... Only you can shake my hand and my cock at the same time."

"I'm that talented. No tongue - not a kiss in general sense."

"Keep telling yourself that... All this talking sort of made me want want to blow you right now."

"I don't know if I should tell you this."

"Since when you keep things from me?"

"I think it's the most embarrassing thing up to this point."

"Well, you know that I won't judge. Is this some crude way to turn down my offer of a blowjob?"

"No! It's actually a related thing."

"I'm listening..."

"I've been thinking about how I've tried sucking on your cock last time." Phil paused.

"And?"

"It's a bit strange. How do I put it? ... Well, taking it into my mouth weirded me out - no question about that, but licking hasn't. You know, like kissing with you. I don't mind... No, I do in fact like it. But the second tongue gets involved - it gets weird for me."

"So, does it mean that as you give me a handy you won't mind licking my dick too?"

"Mmm... Maybe a little."

"I don't want to ask you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"As I said - I think I am okay with it. As long as I don't try taking cock into my mouth and actually suck it."

"Weird."

"It is."

Harry sighed. "Sometimes I dream about a world where everybody were just like us."

"So this is the day when you stopped liking girls?"

"I like them fine. I meant the friendship we have."

"We do have a slightly perverted side to it. Me having both hands on your cock is kinda fucked-up."

"You don't believe that."

"I don't, but society..."

"When everybody is a pervert - nobody is. One sees his friend troubled? - A quick handy with or without reciprocation and the world would've been a better place."

"That'd be paradise for you, but what about others?"

"I didn't say that that had to be only between males. But in this hypothetical world if everybody was also bi - would've been a huge plus. Boy, girl... No matter - pants down and let's have a bit of fun to raise the spirits."

"It doesn't sound too bad."

Harry leaned on Phil's shoulders and stood up. "Decided to take your offer."

"Hm?"

Harry took his cock, pulled down the foreskin and wiggled it a bit. "To lick it a bit."

"I was talking in general, not offering to do it right now."

"Come on, give it a little kiss." Phil looked at him with some annoyance. "I meant a little lick."

Phil huffed, but skidded forward and grabbed the shaft by the base. He raised his eyes and saw Harry looking at him. "Don't look at me."

"Why not?"

"You know I don't like when somebody looks over my shoulder."

"It's not like you can do something wrong unless you decided to bite me."

"Eyes. Ceiling. Now."

Harry complied and Phil leaned forward and started to give small licks to the exposed cockhead. Harry sighed. "That's feels good."

"That's why you should find somebody who'd give you an actual blowjob, not this ridiculous thing I'm trying to do."

"I like your ridiculous thing." Phil huffed and returned to licking the glands. "Right there," said Harry breathlessly.

"Hm?"

"Here." Harry tapped the underside of his cockhead. "Here feels the best."

"I can't believe I'm taking directions as to where I should lick your cock."

"You said it yourself that you're okay with it."

"I am, it's just..."

"You can stop at any moment."

"I'm aware."

"Should I just shut up?"

"No, of course not. What's the point of me exerting myself and doing it wrong."

"Exerting yourself?" Phil took his hand off Harry's cock, leaned back onto the couch and tilted his head back with his eyes closed. Harry heard the couch creaking and looked down. "I was joking!"

"Ah... It's not that. Just want to make a pause, okay?"

"Sure." Harry sat down beside Phil.

"It's just... I dunno..."

"I can finish myself off, so no worries if there's once again this so-called weirdness came over you."

"No. It's just the whole thing..."

"You've always set the boundaries. I was ready to do lots of stuff from very early on. I'd understand if you changed your mind."

"It's not that. Your cock is kinda intimidating."

Harry snorted. "Since when?!"

"Since now."

"It won't bite, I promise."

"Thanks for the reassurance... As I'm so close to it - it looks so much bigger. I'm long used to it in my hand, but now as it right in my face..."

"I swear, if you call my cock mighty again."

"You what?" He smirked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to do something!"

Phil leaned to Harry and right in his ear barely audibly whispered, "Mighty cock."

"Wanker!"

"I sure am," whispered Phil huskily. He grasped Harry's already semi-hard dick and started to stroke it. "Wanking your mighty throbbing cock."

"Didn't you want to take a pause?"

"From licking. I can still stroke it if you want."

"Ahh... Okay then. Carry on."

"Let's change the subject."

"To what?"

"I dunno. Any suggestions?"

"To what you wanked last time?"

"Wasn't this supposed to be a different subject?"

"It is."

"Professor Sinistra." Phil grimaced. "What?! Don't you find there's something magnetic about her?"

"You're saying that because you don't have classes with her. She sometimes can be such a bitch. Total turn off."

"Whatever. In my imagination she's always very nice."

"I bet."

"She caught me wanking after hours and -"

"She what?!"

"I meant I imagined that she did."

"Ah..."

"Anyway, she caught me wanking and said that I was doing it wrong. So she gave me some lessons on that and some other things."

"Merlin, it's corny."

"Like your fantasies are any better."

"At least I don't go telling people about them."

"Why you're ashamed of them?"

"I didn't say I was ashamed. Some things should remain private. Even between us."

"You saying this only makes me wonder what kind of fuck-up stuff really turns you on."

"Keep wondering. You won't bait me with those cheap innuendoes."

"And why then you asked me about it if you believe that such things should remain private?"

"Because I know how you like talking about it."

"You seems to like that I talk about it. Maybe you're fishing for some ideas for yourself?"

"Right."

...

Harry climbed onto the bed and lay down on his stomach perpendicular to Phil.

"Weren't you going to blow me under the blanket?"

"Next time."

"So you really plan for these sleep-overs to turn into a regular thing?"

"You don't want to?"

"I haven't thought about it. I was of the opinion that it was one-maybe-two time thing. But since you clearly want to continue, I don't see why not."

"Thanks." Harry pulled Phil's cock through the opening in his trunks and started to stroke, as it slowly filled up. Harry heard Phil chuckle and turned his head to look at him. "What?"

"The way your eyes light up at the sight of my cock..."

"I bet it's not dissimilar way you look when you see Lisa's naked bits."

"May be... Oww! Harry, be careful! What are you doing?"

"Trying to also pull your balls out." Harry resumed carefully pulling the skin of the scrotum through the limited opening. "Can you do it? So I won't hurt you."

"Maybe I just take the trunks off?"

"No."

Phil huffed and tried to push one testicle through the narrow opening. "I don't think it can be done with me being hard."

"Then loose the erection first." Harry skidded back a little.

"Why is this so important all of a sudden?"

"Please?"

Phil sighed. "Okay..." He held his breath for as long as he could, then after a few deep breaths did it again, until his dick became soft. Then he pushed it back inside and pulled the balls out one after another, then his dick too. "There, all set."

"I can see that. Thanks." Harry sucked the soft cock into his mouth and gently mouthed it into hardness. As the erection was back, Harry pulled back a little and looked at it appraisingly. "Lisa or whoever else may say whatever they want, but your cock and balls do look perfect."

"Don't be ridiculous. Even I can tell that you cock looks better."

"No. You don't have a say in this because you're into witches only." Harry leaned down and gave a slow lick to the shaft. "We can argue what tits or twats look better, but not this."

For several minutes Harry slowly dragged the tip of his tongue back and forth and in circles over the ballsack, only from time to time giving some attention to the cock.

"Damn, this is erotic as fuck."

"Licking my balls?" Phil said with evident incredulity in his voice.

"Yes, but not just that. The whole thing - the setting, that you're a bloke and we aren't even dating - seems like a forbidden thing that we shouldn't be doing. The fact that you're still have you underwear on is also a huge turn on for some reason. Maybe it's because generally the fact that you're in your trunk means that your privates are unavailable, and yet - I lick them."

"So that's why you're so lackluster about finding a date? You want something that's against social norms, is that it?"

"No, I'm not lackluster. I'm just picky. Don't overgeneralize one thing that turns me on over everything else."

Harry gave a few sucks to the glands before returning his attention back to the sack.

"Do you intend to keep this up?"

"I was thinking that you were okay with it. Wanna a quick bj instead?"

"No-no, take your time. It does feel nice. You've just never before given much attention to my balls."

"It's time to correct that injustice." Harry kissed each testicle softly.

"When you literally kiss them, it does start to get a bit weird."

"No kissing Phil's balls. Noted."

"You may do it if you really want to."

"It's less fun for me if you don't like it." Harry kissed his way up the shaft until he reached the glands, then he began to suck them energetically until he heard a familiar sigh from Phil, which made him pull back and return to the ballsack.

"You've never teased me so much."

"A little teasing won't harm anybody."

...

"Harry stop it!"

Harry pulled back. "What?"

"Don't try to take me deeper."

"Why not? You don't like it?"

"I don't like that you gag. Sounds awful."

"But I remember from last time that you seemed keen on that idea. I don't mind gagging a little."

"I mind it for you. It was different when you were just talking about it, but when you actually do it... Those sounds, they make my skin crawl."

"It's not even gagging, I mean I did gag only once. Those sounds are just from your cock smashing into the back of my throat."

"Please, just don't, okay?"

"Sure. I just thought that you might like it."

Harry put took the dick back into his mouth and resumed sucking it vigorously. It only took him another minute before he heard Phil's grunt of a warning and a moment later first spurt of his cum splashed against his palate.

Harry made sure Phil was done, squeezing last drops from the shaft into his mouth before pulling back.

Phil was lying with his eyes closed as his chest rose and fell quicker than normally for several seconds. Finally he opened his eyes and flinched from finding Harry's head hovering almost over his chest. Then Harry opened his mouth and let the semen dribble down onto Phil's solar plexus.

Phil looked down at his torso with raised eyebrows. "Is this some kind of a message?"

Harry smiled impishly, leaned down and slurped it back in to his mouth. After swallowing he licked the spot clean and sat on his heels. "There, all done. No message."

"Harry, THAT looked a bit disgusting."

"Tasted a bit disgusting too. I loved it!"

"Don't do that again."

"Why? Too gay for your sensible straight nature?"

"That ship has sailed long ago. No, this reminded me of a cat bringing a dead mouse into the house to show her owner and then eating it in front of them."

Harry grimaced. "Thanks for that mental image."

"You asked..."

"This bit of information I could've lived without." Harry flopped on his pillow and snuggled up to Phil.

"Don't you ever think that giving me head is somehow debasing?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Dunno. But not just that - you also let me finish in your mouth and swallow."

"I always have. I still have the taste of your cum in my mouth. Do you think any less of me because I do that?"

"Of course not."

"There's your answer. Besides, I do it so rarely anyway."

"Rarely? You blow me almost every time we meet lately."

"Last time I haven't, and that was 3 weeks ago."

"And whose fault was it?"

"Yeah-yeah... Mine, I know. I'd go down on you much more often though. And you're asking whether I think it's debasing. It is debasing to be allowed to do it so seldom."

"You know my stance - that it isn't fair for you to do that and get not enough handjobs in return."

"And I repeat - I don't keep score. If right now you decided that today's handjob was the last one you ever gave me - I'd still want to suck your cock."

"But it still doesn't feel right."

Harry grumbled. "For that I feel like biting your nipple. To show you how stupidly stubborn you sound."

"Oh! That reminds me. I was wondering, do you get aroused looking at male nipples?"

"Mmm... No. Never have."

"But breasts and nipples on women you do find appealing, right?"

"Naturally. Just as you do."

"Why?"

"I've no idea. Why such questions? Want me to play with your nipples and don't know how to bring it up gracefully?"

"No. I was just curious. That's all." Harry poked at Phil's left nipple. "Stop it." Phil slapped Harry's hand lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

"If you don't want to, don't answer, but I'm curios, who gives better head - I or Lisa?"

Phil sighed. "It's embarrassing to admit this, but by Merlin, your blowjobs are so much better than Lisa's."

"Really??"

"It isn't even a question." Harry smiled widely. "I think it's because you like giving head. She doesn't say it, but it is pretty apparent that she approaches it as a chore and tries to get it over with as quickly as possible even if she initiates it. There's no problem with me finishing - she's a pretty girl and that certainly helps. But the fact that she doesn't enjoy it is a huge bummer. If only Lisa were as enthusiastic about blowjobs as you are..."

"And what about you? Is it a chore for you?"

"Are you kidding? Who in their right mind can say that getting blowjobs is a chore?!"

Harry grinned. "No, I meant when you go down on her."

Phil pursed his lips. "I've said this multiple times, I won't discuss that with you without informing her first, and I won't inform her ever."

"Come on! I don't ask you to tell how her twat looks or what exactly she likes. It's your side of things I'm interested in. You don't have to say anything about her."

"There's no way of answering such question without saying anything about her."

"It's not like I can use it in any way. If you forgot - I don't find her particularly attractive. Don't you trust me that I'll keep it to myself?"

"Of course I trust you! It's just..."

"Come on! A teeny-tiny bit of info... You can just say - yes or no. You did say that she's not into blowjobs, why this is any different?"

"Yes, I do like eating Lisa out, okay?!" His face became red. "But she doesn't let me much. She doesn't like it for some reason. She doesn't want to talk about anything sex-related, so I can't even ask her if I do something wrong or whatever. Happy now?"

Harry smiled widely. "A little." He patted Phil's head. "Poor baby goes hungry - doesn't get enough twat to eat..."

"So you now decided to make fun of me? You yourself haven't even seen a girl naked in person!"

"I'm sure I'll get a chance sooner or later. Don't forget that seeing a guy naked is pretty dope for me too, so I think I've beaten you there in sheer numbers."

"Cocksucker," mumbled Phil.

Harry grinned. "Apparently the best you've had so far."

"It was meant as an insult, so stop grinning."

"Don't know, Phil... Seemed like a clear-cut complement. So thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry held his chin high as he tried to keep composure. "Congratulations are in order."

"Oh, yeah? You know I don't follow Quidditch. But okay, congratulations that you've won something or whatever and bla-bla-bla."

"Quidditch season isn't over yet. I was talking about something else."

"And?"

"Guess."

Phil yawned demonstratively. "I'll just keep sitting here quietly and waiting until the valve bursts. You're clearly dying to tell me."

"Can't even play along... Some friend you are..."

Phil looked at Harry smugly without saying a word. Harry waited for several seconds and then said with excitement, "I've had sex with Ginny 4 days ago!"

"That's fantastic!" Phil jumped to his feet and turned to Harry. "Took you long enough. So you're finally dating?"

"Dunno."

"Ehm... And who does?"

"We haven't talked about anything like that. It happened without planning."

"So, how was it?"

"Too quick."

"Not what I meant."

"I spent Easter at Weasleys -"

"I know that, so it happened there. Come to the point."

"Two days before we had to return to Hogwarts. It was late at night, and we ran into each other in the corridor, there she kissed me."

"I should've known that you won't take the first step with her... You giant dolt."

"Shut up. Then she took my hand and led me to her room. There we kissed some more and that led to us having sex."

...

"The thing is, we can't do it in my dormitory," said Harry.

"Why not? Just warn your roommates first."

"Sure-sure. Who do I warn first? To the left of my bed is her brother's, to the right - is the one of her ex-boyfriend."

"Uhm... Then do the same thing we do."

"Do you think I or her are able to do Transfiguration on your level? I don't see how we'd be able to do it in Hogwarts."

"Lots of couples somehow manage."

"I'd be happy to learn how exactly."

"It doesn't have to be a very comfortable bed. I'm sure even a simple one will do. Even a flimsy matrass can be enough."

"I don't know how to make even that."

"I can teach you."

"The year ends in less than 3 months."

"It won't take long. It's like you're trying to find a reason not to do it."

"I don't even know whether Ginny wants to have sex again."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Haven't spoken to her about that."

"You're Harry Potter who she had a crush on for years, and you aren't sure? Stop with this BS. She already made first steps, pick it up from here already!"

"It wasn't great for her, the almost-2-minutes-sex I mean."

"And you were expecting to do what on your first time? Make her cum 10 times? She made the first move, and a big one at that, so find some spine if there is one, and go talk to her. Right now you should be sitting here not with me, but with her."

"I wanted to talk to you about all that first."

"Now you have. Time to find some place like this one, and if not to fuck, then at least to snog. Honestly! Do I have to spell it out for you?? And a bed isn't necessary for sex. Even a couch would suffice. Some manage to do it in tiny broom-closets - they are quite handy to go down on each other. Hell, I can not reverse the transfiguration and you can bring her in here tomorrow!"

"You know what, that last one is an idea! Can you make a big bed too?"

"I sure can, but I think at first you should not bring her somewhere where a bed clearly shouldn't be. It might send a wrong message. A couch seems a more neutral in that regard."

"But you won't spy on us, right?"

"Who do you take me for?"

"Your now can get invisible, and you did say months ago that you wanted to see me with a girl doing stuff."

"Harry, that wasn't my point. Of course I won't do something like that! It's insulting that you even ask me that!"

"Sorry."

"You with your invisibility cloak plus that magical map was always able to spy on me - I never even brought this up."

"Of course I'm not going to do it!"

"Exactly! And you suspect me?"

"Sorry..."


End file.
